1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio connector, and particularly to an audio connector capable of electrically connecting with an inserted plug firmly.
2. The Related Art
FIG. 5 is an assembled, perspective view of an audio connector in prior art. The audio connector includes an insulating housing l′, a first contact 2′ and a plurality of second contacts 3′ mounted to the insulating housing 1′. The insulating housing 1′ has a rectangular base 11′, and a circular platform 12′ protruded outwards from an end of the base 11′. The base 11′ has a center socket 13′ passing through the platform 12′. A plug 30′ is inserted into the socket 13′ from the platform 12′. A first contact recess 14′ is formed at a side of the socket 13′, away from the platform 12′, for receiving the first contact 2′. A plurality of second contact recesses 15′ are substantially arranged at two opposite sides of the socket 13′ in a substantially symmetrical manner. The first contact 2′ has a fixing slice 21′ of U shape mounted in the first contact recess 14′, a soldering slice 23′ extending from one end of the fixing slice 21′ and exposing outside the insulating housing 1′ for being soldered to a circuit board (not shown), and a contact slice 22′ of arc shape projecting into the socket 13′ for resiliently connecting with the inserted plug 30′. The second contacts 3′ are respectively accommodated in the second contact recesses 15′ for electrically connecting with the inserted plug 30′.
When the plug 30′ is inserted into the socket 13′ through the platform 12′, the second contacts 3′ abut against the plug 30′ elastically and symmetrically, but, the contact slice 22′ pushes a side of a free end of the plug 30′ to deflect toward an opposite side of the socket 13′. Consequently, the second contacts 3′, which are located at the same side as the first contact 2′, are unable to connect with the plug 30′ stably and reliably. In addition, the second contacts 3′, which are located at the side of the socket 13′ opposite to the first contact 2′, are extruded and pushed outwards by the deflective plug 30′ so as to generate great deformation, which reduces the use time of the second contacts 3′.